


Puppy-dog eyes

by Melody0136



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Viktor Nikiforov spills a secret to the media, Viktor is landed in the doghouse, he shall beg and beseech his way out because Yuuri is weak to his wiles, somebody come and get this child, somebody come get their man child, yurio talking smack, yuuripregweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody0136/pseuds/Melody0136
Summary: Yuri is driving Viktor up the wall implying that he's not a good alpha to the love of his life and currentlypregnantomega Yuuri- how dare he. Can you imagine? The disrespect. SmhFrustration drives Viktor quickly down a slippery slope, aided by the snake that is Yuri Plisetsky, into the maws of Yuuri's hormonal ire.It is time for Vitkor to grovel.





	Puppy-dog eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note- I myself dislike stone cold, emotionless Yuuri, but hormones have been driving the poor baby up and down and all around, so he's quick to stress and quicker to anger, but Viktor knows he doesn't mean it!

Yuuri was not at the rink and Viktor was getting tetchy.

  
"Oi, old man! I'm dying over here, I can't breathe!" Yuri had had enough of Viktor's inane alpha posturing, "This isn't your territory so stop stinking it up like it is!" And in Yuuri's absence, Viktor had been pumping out enough "bow before me the superior and dominant" pheromones to start bottling his own line of _eau de ridiculous_ or whatever. Yuri wasn't the greatest at naming things.

Viktor pouted. "Oh, quit being dramatic, Yurio, it's not that bad." He protested, although he still had the grace to try to reign in his musk and shake the bothersome instincts ushering him to assert his dominance wherever possible. "Besides, I've been told my scent is to die for, so maybe you could actually learn something from me before you present." With that, Viktor turned himself about leisurely and began to glide away until-

"Oh yeah," came Yuri's rebuttal, "the only thing I could possibly be learning from you right now is how to neglect your omega." He scoffed.

Viktor stiffened.

Now, Yuri knew it wasn't like that at all. He'd actually sided with Vitkor in dissuading Yuuri from going with them to the rink. The cold was incredibly unideal for a pregnant omega such as himself and Yuuri needed to be resting, not fretting over the skaters' few scrapes and falls as his maternal instincts went into overdrive.

At the time of this debate, Viktor had been touched upon having Yuri agree with him so sensibly for once, but at the moment?  
Well, the alpha in Viktor couldn't help but overlook that.

Viktor pivoted. Slow. Through gritted teeth he portrayed only a semblance of control, " _What_... Are you implying?" He challenged.

Mila appeared all of a sudden, hissing in Yuri's general direction, "Hey, Yuri! don't wanna skate on blood, _or_ thin ice, so it'd be lovely if you stopped pushing Viktor over the edge right now, _especially cause Yuuri's not here to calm him down, thanks_?"

While riling Viktor up was fun, Yuri also enjoyed spiting Mila, because she was a nosy old hag. And so with little to no self preservation at play, Yuri prodded Viktor further. "Well, I'm just saying, what kind of an alpha leaves his _pregnant_ omega at home, alone, undefended? A lousy one if you ask me."

That did it. "Yuri Plisetsky, I swear I am going to deck you right now if you don't take that back."

"Take _what_ back? Your sorry ass, back home to your poor husband? The truth hurts, old man."  
Viktor was positively seething now. He was somehow able to effectively portray a stalking alpha even whilst gliding on the ice.

"Over there!" came an unfamiliar voice, "Mr. Nikiforov, good afternoon! Anything to share with us as the new season draws closer?"

Ah, saved by the... Paparazzi..?

 

* * *

Yuri unlocked the front door in record time and shot through it as Viktor's frantic steps pounded after him.

"Yuuri! Hey, Katsudon, you'll never believe it-!"

"Yuuri!" Viktor burst through seconds after- "You can't believe a word he says!"

The two of them yelled into nothingness, standing in an abrupt silence before they heard shuffling coming from the kitchen.

  
There was a brief standoff as Yuri and Viktor calculated who would make it to the kitchen and find Yuuri first before he appeared in the entrance, happy to see them but slightly concerned by all the noise.

"Good to see you too, boys- what's all this yelling abou-"

"Viktor told the media you're pregnant!"

Yuuri inhaled sharply.

Yuri had just sentenced Viktor to death in one statement, to a death that would not be very quick or painless.  
Viktor growled, "Yuri, you piece-"

Yuuri's voice wavered- "You what?"

"Crap." Viktor sighed. "Okay. Yuuri, love, it was an accident, I assure you," he stepped forward; Yuuri inched backward. "Darling _please_ , I know we were keeping it to ourselves, this wasn't my intention and I feel so, so bad- it's just- I went all alpha- and- and-"

"And what." Yuuri whispered.

"I... I bragged about giving you my pups."

  
The only sound to be heard for some time was Yuri's too loud huff of condescension.

"... Viktor."

"Honey, I'm so sorry, please-"

Yuri interrupted, so very insolently, "You've also been looking for that vase of yours, haven't you, Katsudon?"

Viktor couldn't believe Yuri was still throwing him under the bus like this. His fingers itched to... To very gently grab Yuri and threaten him in a completely non-painful or menacing way.

"...Yuri," Viktor tried. At the moment he wasn't really sure if he was mollifying Yuuri or warning _Yuri_.

"The ceramic monstrosity's gone," Yuri continued, "literally swept under the rug by none other than the one who smashed it."

Viktor was done for. Yuri had killed him. Yuuri might kill him.

Both Yuri's turned to Viktor; Plisetsky with a look of wicked vindication, Yuuri with one of ill-concealed frustration.

Time to defend himself or die trying. "Now, love-"

"-I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with the chores! 'You'll nest yourself into exhaustion' you said, 'relax, let me take care of it' you said. Do I look relaxed to you, Viktor?!"

Die trying it was then.

"Yuuri-"

"Oh, great, now I'm yelling, and you know how much I hate yelling!"  
Yuuri knew he was blowing things a little out of proportion, and attempted to calm down using the breathing exercises his doctor, his parents, his therapist and just about everyone and their dog had told him to keep in mind.

Viktor saw his chance and rushed to take it. "That's it now, _deep_ breath in, hold for--three seconds..." He faltered.

Yuuri shot him a withering glare. "Just... Go buy a new one. The empty space where that vase should be has been driving me crazy."

Viktor's walk was one of ultimate shame as he went to fetch the replacement vase he'd actually already bought out of his bag.

"At least you're thinking of _some_ things."

"Darling, I'm so sorry, please understand it was just an accident?"

"It's always an accident." Yuuri muttered. "Yurio, dear, I can smell you from over here- it's probably Viktor's scent all over you." Probably... "why didn't you shower before you left the rink?"

Yuri struggled to hold back his antipathy towards Yuuri calling him "dear". Yuuri had started with the pet names before they had known he was pregnant, none of them understanding Yuuri's sudden overtly affectionate disposition and volatile emotions. When Yuri had ranted about "dear" and "sweet" and "kitten", Yuuri had apologised meekly before excusing himself unsubtly to go cry.  
  
"You can use our bathroom," Yuuri continued, "I know how forgetful you can be about these things. Just make sure you say goodbye before you leave, okay?" The last time he left without saying goodbye, Yuri had gotten halfway to the rink before Viktor had to drag him all the way back to apologise to Yuuri and assure him that he didn't hate him.

"Alright Katsudon. Thanks." His job there was done.

* * *

 

 

"... _Yuuri_."

Viktor's heart was crushed by the stony silence he received.  
He hadn't really expected any other sort of reception from Yuuri after he'd been allowed to stew in the wake of Viktor's mistake, especially with social media serving only as a constant reminder.

"Yuuri. Love-" Viktor began again. The sofa only growled in response.

"O-okay, _Yuuri_ , I know you're mad-"

"-Hmmmm?" A wordless ' _you think so?_ ' Sarcastic and derisive, rolled into one noise. Oh, Viktor would definitely have to teach their child how to stay on Yuuri's good side in future. It was his duty as a father after all.

"- but Yuuri, you can't sleep here, it's no good."

Nothing.

"I'll take the sofa," he declared, "just please sleep in the bed?"

"Yuuri, please? If not for me, then for the baby? The sofa can't be any better for you now that you're pregnant, so pleeeease, dar- Yuuri?" Viktor was ready to grovel for as long as was necessary, catching himself on the endearment just in time.

Yuuri must have been torturing him, worrying both Viktor and his inner alpha as their pregnant omega slept in such poor conditions, angry and adamant on remaining there.

After what felt like maybe fifteen minutes- Viktor definitely wasn't counting- Yuuri grunted dignifiedly as he heaved his pregnant self off the sofa in as quick and aloof a manner he could manage before breezing past a sullen Vitkor to their bedroom.

Yuuri tossed back the bed covers, gathered up all their pillows and flopped decidedly into bed, somehow covering the entire surface of their super king.

  
Earlier declaration about taking the sofa seemingly abandoned, Viktor lingered and loitered at the bedside, begging with eloquent silence to be let into bed with his love.

  
Yuuri huffed, shuffling over to one clear side of the bed instead of sprawling exasperatedly in the middle. He could almost _hear_ the glee on Viktor's face as he crawled into bed, quickly, as though to prevent Yuuri from changing his mind.

Yuuri normally was quite the duvet hog, but now he went the extra mile, gathering it all about him- beneath his belly, where Viktor wouldn't dream of accidentally jostling, and wrapping himself securely in it, leaving Viktor no cover whatsoever.

Viktor would survive, Yuuri decided. He was Russian _and_ an ice skater- he couldn't possibly feel that cold in the moderate temperature of their room.

The tenderer, more forgiving part of him reproached his own cruelty, but his stubborn nature won over as he hoarded the bedding to himself.  
Besides, dealing with Viktor was like training a child, or a puppy. You had to be firm, because if you gave them an inch, they'd take a mile and run with it and you'd never be able to rein them back in.

Though apparently Yuuri would have to fortify his parenting skills some other way, because after ten seconds of Viktor's furtive fidgeting, Yuuri yielded and threw one end of the cover and a pillow- just one- for Viktor to have.

He may have given in, but he'd sure as hell set boundaries.

"No touching." Yuuri ordained.  
Viktor's answering whimper could melt the hearts of snow queens, but Yuuri was no pushover, so he remained seemingly unmoved by the sad eyes that were undoubtedly imploring behind his back.

The silence stretched on as a one-sided battle of wills waged.

Then Yuuri huffed, and sighed, and finally turned towards Viktor, resting his head on Viktor's chest none too gently- just to establish that he was still very much angry.

Viktor's hand came to rest tentatively between Yuuri's shoulder blades before pulling him closer and resting more securely in the crook of his neck.

Much better.

Yuuri settled into the warmth of his silly, silly alpha, and as he drifted to sleep he quietly acquiesced, "You and your dumb puppy dog eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Yuri is a feisty one, but here Yurio is being a bit too much of a vindictive little shit, but! That's mostly 'cause... His body is changing, soon to present.... Not that he knows that :))))
> 
> Anywho, kudos and comments appreciated, especially if there's any mistakes that need pointing out- thank you for reading!  
> -Edit: 1191 hits and nobody mentioned I said sleeping in poor decisions instead of poor conditions :') pls help me  
> ++I'm just a baby fic writer so thanks so much for ONE HUNDRED kudos?!!  
> I'm on Tumblr at [Melody0136](https://melody0136.tumblr.com) But not very active on there- I'm always on Twitter! at [@M3lody0136](https://mobile.twitter.com/M3lody0136)  
> And will literally talk nonstop about anything to anyone- literally. _anything._ 100% (nothing is too trivial when it comes to my babies) about things Haikyuu, Voltron, BnHA, Fairytail, Welcome to the Ballroom- I heckin love Tatara, my child, I gotta write some ballroom fic soon, theres hardly over forty fics for the fandom on the archive!?- and of course YOI!


End file.
